Hatred Of The Beaten Martial Artist
by Rasenramen
Summary: A certain individual plans his revenge, and Yami challenges him to a Shadow game. How will the events unfold? And the trials ahead...will be the most challenging trials the man had ever faced. Correction. They're not that hard actually...—.—()
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! Season Zero does not belong to me. This was a request by SonicVsEvil on

PART ONE.

Thunder flashed overhead as lighting angrily split the sky. Rain poured down unforgivably. A lone man stalked the streets, face twisted with dismay and humiliation. He remembered, how badly, he had lost to a friend of the kid known as Yugi.

'My martial arts should have destroyed that blonde idiot. I thought he was weak considering who he was friends with.'

He stopped, realizing what house now lay before him. "The Kame Game Shop eh? Now that I think about it, that pipsqeak had a fancy necklace. If I can't have victory with martial arts, I'll just steal what's most important to him. Heheh."

He stalked away, smirking.

'I'll put the plan into action tonight.'

(Meanwhile...)

Yugi stared out the window, as streams of water ran down the glass. 'What terrible weather.' Yami appeared beside him, looking worried.

/Yugi. Look down there./

The spiky haired teen blinked, following where the spirit was pointing. A dark haired man was staring up at him, before walking away.

Yugi watched him go. "That's...I know that guy."

The spirit gaped at him. "Who is it?"

Yugi hugged himself, shivering. "It's that guy I beat in the arcade. You know, that fighting game. He got real pissed and beat the crap out of me. Then he took the puzzle..."

Yami stiffened, but motioned with his hand that Yugi could continue. "Jonouchi saw what happened and took care of him. I thought I wouldn't see him again. But we both witnessed it. When I saw his face, he looked cunning. He's probably planning to kil me..."

Yami studied Yugi. He was pale, and he could tell that his charge was recalling that dreaded day. The spirit put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Hey. I won't let that happen. How about you go rest. I'll keep watch."

Yugi climbed into bed, pulling the covers over his head.

Yami turned and sat delicately in a chair, staring at the door sternly. Hours passed, and finally the lightning storm stopped. It took a few more hours but finally, the sun rose out from behind the clouds, as dawn approached the world.

The sound of arguing reached Yami's ears, and he stood up, alarmed. A crash was heard, before the ear piercing wail of the fire alarm rang throughout the house. Smoke crawled in through the door. Yami went to Yugi, trying to wake him, but the boy did not respond.

The door slammed open, and the man from last night ran in, looking crazed.

Yami immediately took over Yugi's body, leaping up out of bed and glaring at the man. The street fighter took a step back, and laughed.

"Well well. Look who it is. I've come to steal your treasure. If you don't hand it over I'll beat the shit out of you."

Yami clutched the artifact tightly. "Just try and get it bastard."

The man dashed towards him, raising a fist, but Yami ducked, the Wajet Eye shining on his forehead. Time stopped instantly, and the man wobbled, before falling.

The world didn't turn. The birds didn't sing. The water didn't flow.

The only two people that could move were Yami and the man.

The street fighter gasped. "W-what did you do?"

Yami stared down at him, a thunderous expression on his face. "I stopped Time. Now. You will meet your end, in a shadow game. Prepare yourself!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Season Zero. This was a request by SonicVsEvil on .  
PART TWO

The whole room grew dark, and images of stairs flashed. The street fighter looked around, flabbergasted.

"W-what's going on?"

Suddenly, there was silence. Three doors stood before the man, locked. He frowned. "Are you messing with me? Take me back right now!"

Yami chuckled darkly. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Not until you beat these trials."

His victim growled. "Whatever."

He turned towards the doors, turning the knobs. The doors didn't budge. Angry, he pounded on the doors. Not even a splinter. He looked at Yami. "Open them already." Yami shrugged. "If you're that eager to die then be my guest." Waving a hand, the first door opened. Just as the man was about to enter, Yami stopped him.

"I almost forgot. These trials are about getting keys. The first key you will find will open the second door. Then the second key you find will open the third door. If you can find all three keys, you'll get to leave the labyrinth, and I'll be trapped. But. If it's the other way around you'll find no peace here.

Each door has a trial you must overcome. And. Even if you get a key, the way you obtain it will also be a part of the test. That is all."

The street fighter smirked. "What a childish game. I'm going to ace this."

He entered the first door, and the door slammed shut behind him. After his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw a well in the middle of the room. Two hands gripped the edges of the well. Confused, he went to take a look. An elderly woman was hanging on for dear life, her face marred with the fear of death. She saw the man and called out.

"Help me dear! Be a gentleman!"

The street fighter raised an eyebrow. Then he saw what was dangling around her neck. A green key. Smirking, he reached a hand for the woman. The elderly lady tried reaching for his hand. That's when he noticed a sparking emerald ring on her finger.

'This is my mother's ring. That means this lady is...ah. Who cares? She's just a bag of bones at this point.'

"Gimme that."

The lady gasped. "W-what do you think you're doing?"

He grabbed the ring, then took a hold of the woman's arm. He lifted her up, and yanked off the key. Grunting, the elderly lady kicked her legs. The man looked at her, then released her.

She fell screaming into the well.

Laughing, he opened the first door, walking out. Yami was smiling at him murderously. Not the least bit unnerved, the Martial Artist jammed the key into the second door, turning the lock. It opened without a sound, and he walked in, the door slamming shut.

Yami shook his head. 'The way this is going, you'll be miserable for the rest of your life.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! Season Zero does not belong to me. This story was a request by SonicVsEvil.

PART THREE

Getting used to the darkness again, the street fighter looked around. A rugged shack stood to one side, with an elderly man walking around in circles. He watched him, confused. Nothing happened. The man just silently circled around...and around.

Then, he stopped, and turned his head, staring straight at the street fighter. Slowly, he walked over to him. A piece of bread was in his hand...but the man didn't seem to notice it.

Backing away, the Martial Artist tried to get away, but the elderly man grabbed his arm with long, bony fingers.

"Where is my bread? Please! I'm starving! Give it to me!"

Annoyed, he kicked the man away, taking the bread from him. Eating it, he looked around for the key. It wasn't on the old man.

'So that means the only other place to look is his house.'

He stalked towards it, ignoring the old man quivering on the ground. Kicking the door open, he glanced around, seeing nothing that resembled a key.

Something grabbbing him from behind startled him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that the old man had crawled towards him and grabbed his ankle. Growling, he tried to shake the man off, but he hung on like his life depended on it.

"Give me food! Food!"

The street fighter kicked the man in the face, knocking him back. Then slammed the door just as the man leaped fowards. The sound of nails scratching the door sounded.

The old man wailed. "Food! Food!"

Nervous, he turned away from the door, deciding that he would have to search every nook and cranny of the hut for the key. He looked under the table, he searched the sink. Even the toilet. Nothing. A loaf of bread was on the counter. Flies buzzed around it.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

'Maybe the key won't appear until I give that old geezer some stinking bread.'

Grabbing the bread, he flung open the door, throwing the bread at the old man. Startled, the man fell backwards, clutching the bread. He started eating it ravenously. It was then the street fighter noticed a blue key tied around one of the old man's withered ankles.

Grimacing, he untied the key, not wanting to touch it.

'Strange. The key wasn't there before. It must have appeared when I gave him the bread.'

He walked away, opening the door, expecting Yami to be standing there. He wasn't. Growing unnerved, he turned towards the last door, unlocking it. He went in, and the door closed.

What he saw next was startling.

Hirutani's gang was there, beating up a defenceless kid surrounded by toys that had been splattered with his blood.

He smirked. 'Time to join the fun.'


	4. Chapter 4

mer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Season Zero. This was a request by SonicVsEvil.

LAST PART

He strode towards the gang, an cruel smirk on his face. Hirutani saw him. "Hey. You! Looks like you want some action. How about a fight?"

The street fighter glanced at the kid. "Heh. I'll let you finish your business first."

Hirutani shrugged. He went back to kicking the kid. Another gang member started ripping the kid's toys. The Martial Artist joined them, giving the boy a fatal punch. He sprawled backwards, crying.

Hirutani laughed. "How about you join our gang? You look like you know how to use fists."

The man looked Hirutani up and down. It was then he noticed a red earring pierced in Hirutani's left ear. He leaped at Hirutani, reaching for the key. "I only need your earring! You are useless to me!"

Hirutani growled. "Like I'd let you steal it!"

He pushed the street fighter off, aiming a fist at his head. The man ducked, jabbing a finger in Hirutani's eye. He howled, and the man leaped away, dealing with the other members.

Yami was in the corner, unnoticed. He was watching the fight through narrowed eyes, clearly displeased. 'Idiot. You'll regret everything you've done. That or you're just an idiot who doesn't know that the world has given up on him.'

Finally, the street fighter had finished his business. He ripped the key from Hirutani's ear, leaving a gaping bleeding hole. He looked for the door, but there was none. He frowned. Air whistled somewhere nearby. He turned, seeing a large cave opening. He went to it, looking around. The sounds of someone training reached his ears.

"Hyah! Hyah!"

He went in. The cave passage felt like it went on forever. Until, it opened up. The street fighter gasped. In the middle of the cave, was a man that was the spitting image of Bruce Lee. He smiled, running towards the man. Bruce Lee turned and slammed a well aimed kick towards his head. The Martial Artist ducked, but Bruce Lee's kick still hit it's target. He flew backwards, rubbing his head. A bit disoriented, he shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

Glaring up at Bruce Lee he yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm your biggest fan!"

Bruce Lee scowled down at him. "Give me your keys."

The street fighter stupidly complied. Bruce Lee took them and crushed them, the keys turning into metallic dust.

The man stood up. "Hey! What's your problem! Now I can't pass the trials!"

A new voice sounded. "Screw the trials."

Yami appeared out of the shadows. "You basically refused the obvious choices for each trial and did the exact opposite of what you were supposed to do. Therefore, the trial is now invalid. Prepare to see stars! What was once your biggest hero is now your enemy!"

Bruce Lee rushed foward, and the Martial Artist screamed as a punch broke his jaw. He cowered on the floor as relentless kicks and punches rained down on him.

Yami sighed. 'That should be enough.'

Waving his hand, the entire scene faded. The bruised and battered man shook on the floor of Yugi's room. Blood seeped from cuts, spilling onto the floor. Yami frowned. Picking him up roughly, he went downstairs, appalled by what he saw.

The kitchen was entirely burnt. Debris was everywhere, and heavy toxic smoke hung in the air. Hurrying out of the house, he threw the man onto the ground. Ambulance and fire trucks were everywhere. Yami looked around, panicked.

'Where is Sugouroku?'

And just as he thought that, Yugi's Grandpa rounded the corner of the house. His eyes lit up when he saw Yami. He ran over to him, patting his shoulder.

"You're alright! You were in there for quite a long time! I was worried that you had fainted!"

Yami shook his head. "I'd never let that happen."

Sugouroku nodded. "Well that's good. Is Yugi alright?"

Yami tried contacting Yugi telepathically, but there was no response. He shrugged. "I think he's still sleeping. He was asleep when I took over, so he probably has no idea that half our house is burned down."

Sugouroku scratched his head. "About that...that man there. He was the one that did it."

Yami follwed Sugouroku's gaze, seeing a group of people load the victim onto a gurney. Yami turned back to Sugouroku.

"Well, it's over now. How about we focus on rebuilding the house."

Yugi's Grandpa laughed. "That's probably for the best." Together, they walked back to the house.

THE END


End file.
